Hey Jackass! move over!
by HaruRyu
Summary: What Happens when you add in about 30 strange girls to the story. Oh and let's not forget the boys can't let them leave their sight for one sec. but these girls have never stayed in one place for more than a minute so all I can say is Good luck boys.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: This will be the only time I am doing this! I DON'T own ANYTHING except My OCs! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!...Well that's all so yeah……… Let's get this thing started!**_

KEY

"talking"

'thinking'

**_change in place or time_**-

(A.N.)

I think that's all….oh well! I'm sure you can figure out the rest!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch.1 The beginning_**(takes place at the beginning of the Dark Tournament)

All the contestants for the Dark Tournament were standing around a small

clearing waiting for the boat to take them to Hanging Neck Island.

"Heh Heh… I've looked **Forward** to this" said an ugly one eye pointy headed

demon.

"Yeah! We can run completely amok." Said another(I'm not going to explain how

they look. So you just use that little thing their always talking about that that little thing

inside your head called your brain. I want you use your own damn imagination that I've

heard so much about!muttering things about always have to spell everything out as she

walks away)

"We **WIN**, we get **WHATEVER** we want!"

"I'll Dine on **A THOUSAND HUMANS**!"

"I'm already **Drooling**."

"Don't get too excited! You have to beat **US**, and that **Ain't** gonna happen!"

"You'll hafta eat those words!"

"Say, I smell **Human**…."another interrupted their argument.

"A pretourney **snack,** perhaps?"

They all turned around to look at Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

"This isn't starting well….Urameshi's LATE…."Kuwabara grumbled "…And we

never rounded up a fifth teammate." He continued in his stupid whinny voice.

"Never mind all that. Are **YOU Ready**?" Hiei stated more than asked.

(You know I would right this all down but we all know what basically happens so I'm

going to skip ahead to…….to when there about to get on the boat because that when my

story starts up)

They all turned to enter the boat when….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh

!" a scream pierced the air from above.

They stopped and looked up to see a bunch of 13 year old(don't ask how they

know) ningen onnas falling from the sky.

"Oh, shit" was all Yusuke and Kuwabara got out before…..

**BAM! BOOOOM! OOOOOW! BAAAAAAAANG! Get off!**

They were crushed under a bunch of girls…..

"Ow! That hurt! Yelled Rin (from the comic 'NOW'. Oh and she's 16) rubbing the huge bump on her head.

"Ugh! Get OFF!" the rest if the girls yelled from under her.(and there were between 30-42 of them)

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you their1" she yelled jumping of as the others painfully

got up. "By the way my names Rin!" she continued Smiling Brightly.

"Grace." Said a short girl with short blonde very wavy hair and bright blue eyes filled with something no one could place

their finger on. She was wearing a purple tie-die shirt and a jean skirt that stopped just above the knees and purple flip-

flops.

"Elizabeth" said a beautiful girl that was a little shorter than Kurama and had long shinny straight gold hair that went

past her waist and matching in color bangs. Her eyes were a liquid gold, her skin like porcelain. She was wearing a white

form fitting tank top and matching white jeans, white flip-flops and a small delicate silver chain with a white rose hanging

delicately on it.

"San." said a girl with blue/green eyes and brownish blonde hair that went an

inch past her ear as well as having red indian markings on both her cheeks. She was

wearing a white tank top and a gray to the knee skirt, with a dagger hanging on a white

belt, and white flip-flops.

"Miyu" said a girl with dark brown hair in the oddest of fashions and dark brown

eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.(She's from Vampire

Princess Miyu)

"Kinsa, but everyone calls me Amber"said a girl with long snow white hair tied

back in a low ponytail, and matching angular bangs, slightly tan skin, amber eyes. She

was wearing a loose white tank top and matching pants(just like yoko's)and no shoes.

"Kiri" said a girl who looked and was wearing the same thing as Kinsa/Amber

except she had midnight blue eyes.

"Kenchi" said a girl with short spiky black hair and pink/orange/red(it looks like a

swirled sunset vortex thingy) eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a jean skirt that

stopped just above her knees.

"Kagome." (from inuyasha and she looks the exact same with the same uniform

and everything smirks evilly though that won't last to long)

"Shinya, though I am also called Shayi" said a girl with long past the waist Dark blue

hair and eyes that change different shades of green with her emotions. She is wearing black

baggy pants, a blue tank top, and a delicate blue chain necklace, and no shoes.

" Sana" said a girl with red hair with two blue streaks that frame her face and aqua

colored eyes. She was wearing a red form fitting tank top, baggy orange pants, and a small

gold chain around her neck and of course her bow and arrow on her back.

"Jenny" said a girl with long angular emerald green bangs and emerald green hair,

and eyes that change different shades of blue due to how she is feeling. She was wearing a

white above the knee skirt and a white tank top or white loose pants and a white tank top and

her daggers hanging on a delicate white chain.

"Jessica" said a short but one of the most beautiful of the girls said. She had black hair

that seems like it has had buckets of sapphire blue glitter poured on it that goes a 3 inches

past the waste and matching in color bangs, sapphire blue eyes,slightly tanned skin, a little

shorter than Hiei, thin, long graceful legs, and little white fangs that were far more graceful

than that of any demons, slightly pointed ears that were also more graceful looking than any

demons, and she was skinny yet she had an air around her that said she was anything but

weak. She was wearing a black tight fitting short sleeved shirt with a sapphire blue dragon

winding all around it and black slightly baggy pants with a sapphire blue dragon winding up

one leg and her katana that had a black hilt and seethe with a sapphire blue dragon winding

around them and two matching daggers at her side hanging on two thin sapphire blue belts.

( well that all the ones I'm going to tell you about for now I'll introduce the others later)

"Would you mine **getting off Of US!"** a voice yelled painfully from

underneath them.

"Huh?" they all looked under them to see….

"Aaaahhhh! It's Hideous!"

"Now that's not very nice to say about Hiei, Kurama And Yusuke."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! It talked!"

"Oh dear, this is going to be a long year." Elizabeth said her face in her hands

"Hn. Something tells me this isn't anything prepared to what else we will be forced to

endure." Jessica said as she watched the other girls pull out bats and chairs and pots and

tables and paper towels and many other objects and start beating kuwabara with them as

his suppose friends were watching in pure enjoyment or amusement.

"Well if you can't beat them join them!" a random girl yelled as she grabbed a tree trunk

and started beating kuwabara as well.

"Oh boy! Were going to have a lot of explaining to do." Kinsha said slapping a hand over

her face.

The others all nodded in response as the sound of someone's spine breaking filled the air.

* * *

Will Kuwabara live? Where the Hell did all these girls come from? And who's side are they on? Well if you wanna find out you'll have to Rand R! Well Bye till Next time! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 2, 2006

* * *

Disclaimer: see first ch.

* * *

Recap: "Oh boy! Were going to have a lot of explaining to do." Kinsha said slapping a hand over

her face.

The others all **_nodded_** in response as the sound of someone's spine breaking filled the air.

_**

* * *

Ch. 2**_

"So exactly why are you here?" Yusuke asked after he finished laughing at Kuwabara's expense.

Jessica decided to answer since the others were either killing Kuwabara or trying not to laugh.

"we don't know."

"what do you mean you don't know!" He yelled.

"Well one minute we were in our own house next we're sky diving." She shrugged as they continued to stare at her.

"Well last on the ship is the same as the it like thing!" Amber yelled as all the girls took off toward the boats killing everything in their path.

"What an odd group of girls." Kurama said trying to hold in his laughter in but ended up letting a couple chuckles escape.

"That's an understatement!"

Suddenly koenma's head appeared out of no where into the sky…

"You are to protect those girls and to never let them out of you sight! That is your new mission!" and so he disappeared not leaving room for arguing.

"What about the damn fight!" Yusuke yelled.

_**

* * *

End of ch.2**_

Yes it is extremely short but only because people aren't reviewing:glares:

Review if you want me to continue because if you don't I won't!


End file.
